The purpose of the Programming and Instrumentation Core will be to develop and maintain equipment and software for detectors, signal processing, data acquisition, experimental control, data analysis, and data backup and archiving. This is a necessary unit since the successful completion of all projects depends on sophisticated instrumentation, computer-based data acquisition and control, and streamlined analysis of data.